


first kiss

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: one of the many way i imagine Vegeta and Freezy pops first kiss went. no smut just a little fluff, enjoy xlxl
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 18





	first kiss

I always stand a little straighter when he passes by me, my facial expression set into a hard scowl that I know he will find pleasing on a member of the freiza force. We are supposed to be the strongest, most ruthless fighting force in all of the universe, no pretty smiles welcome here. Freiza inspects his troops regularly and meticulously, he wants no hair out of place, only the best will do. We line up ready to face his scrutinous glare, should anyone not look the part they would be harshly punished. Freiza wears a scouter to register each man’s power level. He needs to know that all his men are improving. He walks unhurriedly down the line of poker straight men, all preying they pass his high expectations.  
I have no worries that my uniform will please him, its perfect. My power level is also of no concern to me, it may not be the highest in the force but it’s not far off, and being the youngest man in this line-up, just turned 17, I know its impressive. No, the reason I stand a little straighter is not to impress the emperor with my fighting skills or how good a soldier I am. I want him to see me, I want him to say my name. for years now I’ve admired him from afar, mesmerised by his power and unmagnified beauty, for years I’ve wanted to touch that perfect white skin, to kiss those plump dark lips, to feel his body against my own, now I’m old enough I need him to notice ME.  
He is a few men down the line from me. I stand with my arms stiff at my sides, my back a rod, my eyes fighting to move in his direction but I manage to keep my composure and look forward, as is expected of me, he moves closer, I bite my lip. I can feel sweat pooling on my forehead. My arm twitches as I fight the urge to wipe it away. He moves closer again, the soldier to my right is getting a talking to because there is a small scuff on his left boot  
“This just won’t do,” Lord Freiza scolds him, his voice all razors ands silk. My eyes, of their own accord, move to watch his lips as he speaks, the too bright lights of the room making them glisten as words pass them, oh what I wouldn’t give to kiss those venomous lips.  
“Prince” I hear Nappa hiss almost silently to my left, his reminder to keep my gaze forward and not glued to the perfect man before me. Once finished reprimanding the shoddy soldier he moves in front of me. I can feel his eyes glide up and down my body, taking in every part of me of which I would willingly let him have, his ruby red eyes linger on my face and I wish it were his hands, his mouth.  
“Prince Vegeta, are you feeling ok?” he asks tenderly. His tone is always a little different with me, I assume it’s because I am so young, but I hope its because he feels for me what I feel for him  
“Y…yes lord Freiza,” I shudder as he says my name, I hunger to hear him scream it.  
“You look a little fevery”  
“No, Lord Freiza,” I answer, my heart pounding so fast I feel as though it may explode from my chest and shout my feelings for him to the whole army. My palms feel sweaty and my body is alight with pure passion for him.  
“Look at me.” He instructs. I quickly comply. My eyes finding his and immediately I am lost in them, I feel my cheeks blazing red, my pupils dilating, and a silly smile spread my lips as he stares back at me. His scouter buzzes and beeps continuously, a tell-tale sign of a fluctuating power level, a faint, fast tapping sound indicating my racing heart, its blatantly obvious that I have the hots for him, big time  
“Ah, I see,” he chuckles to himself in surprise as he suddenly understands the situation. I can almost hear Nappa roll his eyes beside me, he does not approve of the object of my affections.  
Freiza turns off the scouter quickly saving me from any more embarrassment. I hear a few muffled sniggers from the men in the line who must have also clocked on to my feelings  
“Silence,” Freiza barks and the laughing is no more. He looks at me for a long time, deep into my longing eyes. I’m aware that a lot of people in the room have broken the rules and turned to look at us, he doesn’t seem to notice, could it be that he too is lost in me?  
“Come to my office when your training is finished today” he orders and moves on as if the world hasn’t just stopped spinning and there isn’t a thousand fire works filling the room and my heart. I fight to stand still for the rest of the inspection and struggle even more to complete the days training. Freiza had long left and I was subjected to many sideways glances and vulgar comments from the other men training beside me. Nappa of course jumped to my defence, but I couldn’t care less what they were saying. Freiza had noticed me, he had learned of my feelings for him and not been repulsed by them. Could he really be interested?  
After I had showered, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, put on my least crappy clothes, brushed my teeth again and laced up my fancy shoes I leave my quarters and make my way to Freizas office. I am nervous to say the least. I have run a thousand different scenarios in my head. Freiza killing me on the spot for even looking at someone so far out of my league, Freizer gently telling me to get over it there was no chance it was ever gonna happen, Freiza banding me over the desk and fucking me till I passed out, that was my favourite one.  
Nappa refuses to wait back in our rooms, I tell him there is no need for him to follow me, I don’t need a babysitter, but he follows anyway, and I’m pleased about that. My heart starts to boom again as I get to his office door  
“You sure you wanna go in there?” Nappa asks, “you could always pretend you forgot” he suggests  
“Nappa, you know I can’t do that. What do you think he’s going to say? Do you think he might actually…. want me?” I blush, it’s embarrassing to talk about this but Nappa is always supportive of me no matter what, he knows how I feel about Freiza and knows I must go and speak to him.  
“Of course, he will, what could he possibly not like about you,” He assures me, but I can hear the doubt in his tone. Freiza makes no secret of looking down on the Saiyan race, he sees me as primitive, can I ever be more?  
I take a deep breath and knock on his door  
“Come in Vegeta,” he calls, his voice sounds kind of floaty, almost cheerful, that’s a good sign, right?  
“I’ll wait here, if you need me just call” Nappa tells me quietly  
“No need for that Sergeant Nappa, I promise I mean him no harm,” Freiza calls, he has very good hearing. I see Nappa visibly relax. Freiza is a lot of bad things but he is not a liar, if he planned to kill me, he wouldn’t pretend otherwise  
His office lights are low, and he sits behind a desk of dark wood, gesturing with one perfectly manicured hand to the black velvet chair opposite his. I slowly sit down, unable to speak past the lump in my throat, my body tense with apprehension. He takes in my stoic form and I see the corner of his mouth tugging upwards in the smallest yet most beautiful smile  
“Relax my prince,” he says leaning across the desk towards me  
“Unfortunately, I have a very busy schedule today. I do not have a lot of time at all, so let us cut to the chase. Recently I have been noticing more and more your peculiar behaviour towards me. Would you care to explain that?” he says matter of factly. My face reddens, this is my worst nightmare  
“I …um, well, Lord Freiza please forgive me but you make me feel quite flustered inside” I do my best to explain  
“Flustered good, or flustered bad?” He seems genuinely interested in what I am saying  
“Flustered good, very very good,” I quickly answer  
“Am I right in assuming you have feelings for me?” he is so straight to the point, it’s quite relieving actually, no beating around the bush, no guessing, just straight up honesty, I wouldn’t really expect anything less of him to be honest  
“yes, that’s right. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time now,” I try to sound as proud and confident as he does but my tone wavers and my hesitance shows through  
“Good” He says walking round the desk to where I am sitting. I look up at him, not knowing what to expect  
“Tomorrow evening, we will make a stop off at a nearby planet, the place has quite an advanced culture, I hear there are amazing restaurants there, and I have a few things I could cancel; how would you feel about coming to dinner with me?”  
I swallow, wondering if I am dreaming. He is asking me on a date? This is not something I expected. I swallow again. He takes my hand in his  
“Like, a date?”  
“Yes, a date, it would mean a lot to me Prince Vegeta,” He mumbles almost as if he too is feeling uneasy. His eyes hold mine, I’m captivated, totally and utterly entranced, trapped in the spell of this breath-taking, stunning man  
“It would be an honour” I whisper finally finding my voice. He smiles  
“Thank you,” he whispers back leaning down to me and so, so gently pushing his lips to mine. My arms move of their own accord, clinging to him wishing he could kiss me for ever. He deepens the kiss sensing my urgency, he uses his tongue and wraps his arms around my waist. Our shadows dance together against the walls like birthday candles in the dark, my heart melts like sweet syrup and I lean into him, letting my years of pining pour into this first kiss, willing him to hold me tighter, kiss me deeper, tell me he needs me, almost as though he can read my mind he follows my unsaid instructions, driving me wild, making all my dreams come true. For a few minutes he just kisses and caresses me, I am putty in his hands.  
“Vegeta,” He pants “I have to go now. tomorrow,” He promises, and I understand that we will finish this then. I’m not ready to let him go, I need his touch, I need his lips  
“Please….” I moan. He sighs in defeat and kisses me again, this time slowly, lovingly, with feeling making me understand in an instant that he feels the same for me, I can feel his longing in every caress of his soft tongue, every gentle stroke of his hand on my back, each time I feel his lips smile into my mouth. He wants me just as much as I want him  
My eyes close and a thousand happy colours fill my vision, all of the doubts I’ve ever had suddenly vanish, all the years I have waited are non-existent. Time stands still, he is mine, the man in front of me is finally mine. My heart feels so full.  
He pulls away, this time I smile, there is no rush, I’ve loved him forever and I’ll love him forever again.  
“I’m sorry I have to leave you now,” he says  
“It’s ok, I’ll still be here tomorrow,” I assure him. He nods in agreement. I’m never going anywhere  
“You know, you may get some flack for this, dating the boss is somewhat frowned upon”  
“I can handle it”  
“Yes, I’m sure you can,” He agrees and then struts from the room, his every step full of grace and beauty.  
I feel as though a marching band is parading through my veins, my body shakes but I’m not afraid. I leave the office and walk back to my quarters, Nappa beside me  
“How did it go?” He asks  
“Were going on a date tomorrow” I inform him, his jaw drops.  
“Really? Wow. That’s great news prince. What did he say?”  
“Didn’t talk too much but he kissed me,”  
“well as gross as I find that I’m happy for you,” He laughs, and I laugh too.


End file.
